The Thorns Are Weeping
by captainbunnyskittles
Summary: The now illegal military base, Baskerville, has two new occupants: a centurion and a mad man with a box. Moriarty turns himself in to tell Sherlock one warning: Don't Blink. When the four have no choice but to team up, utter chaos ensues. Wholock fan fiction (Rory/John, Sherlock/Eleven) written by mynameismeely.
1. Chapter 1 - GREEN

Chapter 1

ILLEGAL MILITARY BASE: BASKERVILLE

1:00 A.M.

A middle aged man by the name of Hendricks sat down. His hair had turned white from years in the war, his skin burnt with no hope of recovering. He looked at the centurion with great disbelief. He sets a book called "The Centurion and the Box" in front of him.

"What's your name, son?" Hendricks asked, clasping his hands together, awaiting an answer. The scrawny young man looked down at the book and then back at Hendricks. The young man grabbed the book, his eyes began to redden, his cheeks flush, his breathing shaken.

"Rory Williams." He said, caressing the old book.

"So, you're a companion?" Hendricks asked. Rory looked up.

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing that book is about you and not just a sick coincidence."

"Yes…"

Hendricks leaned in slowly.

"So where's your lady?"

"She-"

"Dumped ya, didn't she? Two thousand years and what? A more handsome and let's just be honest, _better_ guy walks along and she's out of your life with a-"

"That's not true!" Rory yelled, standing up, slamming the book on the table. "We-we agreed not to be together…"

BASKERVILLE BASEMENT

"So! You're the Doctor?" Dr. Yu asked. She stood in front of the Doctor, one hand on her waist, the other holding a clap-board. She eyes look down, reading the papers attached. The Doctor was stuck in a seat, a straight-jacket rapped around him.

"Says here you have two hearts, I wonder what else you have two off." Dr. Yu says sensually.

"You don't understand, there is something out there-"

"The hound? Trust me, it isn't real. Somebody screwed our division up for that one. We've been a run down dump ever since. But now that we've got you two, things might just get a little exciting."

She strokes the Doctor's cheek.

"I know this is going to sound really bad, but I can't to experiment on you." She brings her finger slowly down past his Adam's apple and traces x marks across his two hearts.

"There are angels outside, and they will kill us all if you don't let me go." The Doctor said; flustered by the woman's inability to even consider what is lurking out in the supposedly "harmless" forests.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but there are no 'angels'. Your boyfriend already tried to pull that one, we checked the area and there is no activity-"

"They-"

"_Whatsoever_." Dr. Yu said through her teeth frustrated by his constant plea. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to torture you now. In the name of science, of cores."

221B BAKER STREET – APARTMENT

8:00 A.M.

"Bored." Sherlock said, lying on the couch. There was a stumbling sound coming from downstairs and slowly, came John Watson, a large amount of groceries in his hands.

"I'm fine, thanks!" He grunted as he struggled to put the groceries on the kitchen table.

"Bored." Sherlock repeated.

"You solved a crime _two minutes ago_." John said, checking his watch to make sure he was right, or Sherlock would-

"It's been three minutes, seven seconds, and 0. 2 milliseconds, of cores it's changed by now, it's probably-"

"Three minutes and seven seconds, Sherlock! If you're so bored, come help me get the rest of the groceries." John said.

"I need to text Lestrade." Sherlock said, holding his hand out. John slumps, sighs, walks over to the armchair, grabs the phone off of the small table beside it and plops it onto Sherlock's hand.

"Why'd you change your toothpaste?" Sherlock asked as he texted Lestrade.

"It was cheaper, Sherlock." John says walking back towards the door.

"It's too minty."

John sighed deeply and left the room.

SHERLOCK: Bored.

LESTRADE: Not anymore. Come to my office.

OUTSIDE APARTMENT

John was about to grab the last grocery bag when Sherlock ran out of the door and grabbed his arm, causing him to drop the groceries. Sherlock began to drag John away backwards.

"Sherlock!" John hollered. "Mrs. Hudson!"

"I've got it, dear!" Mrs. Hudson hollers back, peeping her head out of the bottom window. John rips his arm out of Sherlock's and turns around.

"For Christ's sake, Sherlock! Where are we going?"

"Lestrade's office." Sherlock said; his face grave.

"What's wrong?"

"Lestrade wants us."

"Yes, but you're usually excited about that sort of thing."

"He said something."

"What?"

"Moriarty."

BASKERVILLE

8:10 A.M.

Rory stands looking at himself in the mirror. Hendricks walks in, a young woman following after him with a dated lie detector. Hendricks sits down, the girl sets the lie detector beside him and walks out, locking the door behind her.

"Are you sure you want to be locked in a room with me?" Rory asked, warningly.

"I'm the one with the gun." Hendricks says, "Besides, what's the worst you could do? Cry on me?"

"What is that?" Rory asks, pointing to the lie detector.

"I wanna play a little game." Hendricks said, grabbing the headset. Rory sits down. "I'm going to ask you some questions, answer them truthfully; you get the freedom to live." Hendricks says, sliding the headset on to the table in front of him. Rory looks down at the headset.

"I don't want to be a jerk or anything but you have any other choice." Hendricks said, aiming his hand gun at Rory. Rory looks at him, a raw anger in his eyes. He sits down and puts the head set on.

"What's your name?"

"Rory Williams."

GREEN.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

GREEN.

"When did you start traveling with the Doctor?"

"May 8th, 2010."

GREEN.

"How did you get here?"

"The TARDIS brought us here."

GREEN

"Why are you here?"

"The angels."

GREEN

"Who are the angels?"

"Alien statues that move when you blink."

GREEN

"Did you love Amy Pond?"

"Yes."

GREEN

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

RED

"Why?"

"I still love her!"

RED

"Are you scared of the Angels?"

"Yes, yes I am."

GREEN

BASKERVILLE BASEMENT

The Doctor lies tied to a hospital bed. Everything is in a hazy blur, blood trickling from certain parts of his body. He can see someone at the door; he tries to make it out. The unfamiliar figure walks up to him and looks down at him. The figure shines a flashlight in each eye.

"Hydrate him if you want to keep him alive." The figure said and walked out. Dr. Yu walks over to the doctor, opens his mouth with brutal force, and puts a tube of water in his mouth. He tries to swallow all that is being put into his mouth, but begins to choke. She takes the tube out.

"You sure are a tough one, _Doctor_." Dr. Yu growls in his ear. Another hazy figure enters the room.

"Dr. Yu, Mr. Hendricks would like to have a word with you." The figure says, holding the door open for her.

"I'll be back, hero." Dr. Yu says, walking out of the room. The figure turns on the lock mechanism, keeping the Doctor inside.

Hendricks stood looking at the TARDIS. It was a thing of his childhood, a thing of his memory. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around, he saw Dr. Yu, a seemingly sweet looking girl, but he knew her true intent. Despite his belief of her pure insanity, officials refused to drop her. Then again, all of them had a certain problem with the Doctor. The head official's daughter was murdered by cyber-men,

Dr. Yu's mother was killed by a Christmas tree. All had the same theory that because the doctor had been on the planet, the aliens that knew him wanted to conquer it. As much as this was a semi-well thought out theory, Hendricks couldn't help but feel differently. After all, the Doctor was apart of his childhood so very long ago. There was emotional attachment. But that was the least of his worries.

"You called for me, sir?" Dr. Yu asked.

"I've been informed that we have a problem. We need to keep full surveillance."

"Why, sir?"

"A farmer saw us at work and informed the government, we're on full lock down."

"Is that safe?"

"Do you care?"

Dr. Yu looked at Hendricks, surprised and flustered.

"Of cores, I-"

"You can pull the innocent face for everyone here but me, Dr. Yu. Don't get to comfortable with the idea that everyone thinks your nice and cute." Hendricks said and began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Yu asked annoyed.

"You're not my type." Hendricks said as he left the room.

POLICE OFFICE – INTERROGATION ROOM

8:20 A.M.

"Don't blink."

"What does that mean?" John asked, looking Moriarty dead in the eye.

"Why'd you bring your loyal little puppy?" Moriarty asked, disappointed.

"Because I don't want there to be another fall down the front of a building incident. I've had enough therapy, thank you."

"What sort of riddle is that?" Sherlock asks Moriarty.

"It's not a riddle. It's a fact!" Moriarty laughs. "There is something waiting for you outside." He chimes in.

"What?"

"It's a surprise, silly. Can't find out!"

"Give us a hint, you dickhead." John says, losing patience.

"Naughty language, little doggy! Don't be so angry! Let's make sure Daddy wants to hear it, we know how much he hates hints."

Sherlock stands up and walks out. John looks at him leave, appalled. Moriarty shakes with laughter.

"Bad doggy!" Moriarty hollers as John follows after Sherlock.

They run down the halls towards the lobby.

"Sherlock! You have no idea what's out there waiting! Sherlock-"

"It's going to be a gag, something revolving around the puzzle! He lives for it." Sherlock said with passion, his mind racing with possible answers. They run down the stairs and into the lobby, outside the glass doors stands a statue of an angel weeping.

"It's an angel." John said, surprised. Sherlock stares at it. He sees that the statue is covered in scratch marks, as if it's been mauled by a…

"Ah…" Sherlock sighs.

"What?"

"Pack your things, John. We're going on a little trip." Sherlock said, grinning. He came quickly down the steps.

"Where are we going?" John asked, chasing after Sherlock. Sherlock bursts through the lobby door, facing the weeping statue.

"Baskerville."


	2. Chapter 2 - BINK

CHAPTER 2

POLICE VAN

10:30 A.M.

Sherlock and John drove in silence.

"I still don't get why the angel was-"

"The angel was covered in scratch marks, the kind only a large wolf can make, bite marks up its arm, a wolf tooth remaining inside the bite due to the hardness of cement. Really John, even a primary school kid would recognize that." Sherlock sighed.

"Fine…sure. Good."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_John_."

"You just missed the exit, Mr. Now-it-all."

BASKERVILLE BASEMENT

Dr. Yu looked at her study sheets outside the Doctor's chamber. He could experience pain; he was human in so many ways. Could that be why Dr. Yu enjoyed torturing him so? Not only for personal reasons but because of the way he looked as she dug a knife into the side of his pasty body and watched the blood drip down onto the floors. An old warrior's vulnerability to something as small as a butter knife. How easy she could break a limb, all in the name of science…of cores. She walked in rather unprepared. The Doctor sat on the bench as if to be waiting for her, his limbs, cuts and bruises almost completely healed. Dr. Yu was taken back, gasping in shock.

"Did you really think someone like me could be so easily tortured without a fight?" the Doctor said, his face plain, almost friendly.

"How did you-"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said; sympathy in his tone.

"What the hell are y-"

"Your mother, she was killed by a Christmas tree. Not an appealing death, but hey, not many can say their mother was killed by a Christmas tree." He added with a sneer. Dr. Yu became furious, shaken from the foot up.

"It isn't funny, Doctor!" She hollered.

"Funny? No, of cores not. Well…"

"My father was home that day, the first time in a long time. He worked long hours to keep us going! We were poor…we all saved up enough money for a Christmas tree, and then-"

"I didn't kill your mother, Dr. Yu. The Sycorax did."

"The what?!"

"A race that was murdered by Torchwood."

"Good." Dr. Yu said, crossing her arms, her eyes bright with tears. The Doctor got up and began to examine the tools used to cut him open.

"There is something you must now about me, Dr. Yu." The Doctor said; examining a retractor.

"Oh this will be a laugh!" Dr. Yu said; pretending to be brave despite the fact that inside she was screaming and crying for help inside. The Doctor looked up at her, his raw emotion sending a knife through her heart, her brave face breaking almost instantly.

"I'm a good man, Dr. Yu," he said, putting down the retractor and standing close in front of her, "But if you don't let me out right this instant…"

A small weep escaped Dr. Yu's mouth; her vision becomes foggy as tears swell up, threatening her to blink.

"You'll find out why so many run in fear of such a good man." The Doctor growled. With the little ounce of strength she had left she moved aside, letting the Doctor out of the room. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground as the Doctor rushed away in search of his friend.

"It won't matter, Doctor! We're under complete lockdown!" Dr. Yu hollered, resting her palms on the cold tile floors.

"A small complication never stopped me! And look at me, I'm gorgeous!" The Doctor hollered back before disappearing from the basement completely.

BASKERVILLE CHAMBER 277

Rory passed back and forth, wondering where the Doctor was. That time lord always cuts it short, leaving Rory to think he's doomed for sure this time. And thinking you're doomed can get antsy, tiresome and overall exhausting. The room was no comfort either, a white room with a plastic _white_ chair and table. Rory patience frayed and began to look around for some sort of escape. There wasn't even a vent.

"Really?! Brilliant, just brilliant." Rory said, sitting in the small chair, and plopping his head into his hands. "Never easy is it?"

"Depends." said Hendricks walking into the room. "Seems your time lord escaped, expected that really, she had it coming."

"_She_?! Sorry, what?" Rory said, lifting his head.

Hendricks looked about the room.

"It's gonna be interesting…seeing him try and get into this room, it's completely sealed."

"That's never stops the Doctor."

"No, I know it doesn't. But this might." Hendricks points a gun at Rory's head.

"Please don't do that."

"You've just become bait, centurion."

"Great. All I needed; thank you, Doctor." Rory sighed, getting up with his hands behind his head. "Perfect fix for a broken heart, a gun to my head, I could have done that."

OUTSIDE BASKERVILLE

11:01 A.M.

Sherlock and John pulled up to the front of Baskerville.

"This is bad." John said, looking at the ruins.

"Something's wrong." Sherlock said, stopping the car. He got out, John following. Sherlock looked about quickly, and spotted a hole in the gate's fence.

"That's too easy for starters." said John. Sherlock crawled through, John more falling through.

"Oh come on, John! Weren't you a soldier once?!" Sherlock hollered, annoyed.

"I tripped on my shoelace, alright?!" John hollered back.

"You are pathetic."

"I love you too."

BASKERVILLE – LOCATION UNKNOWN

The Doctor races about, looking for Rory. He waves his sonic screwdriver about happy to have it with him once again. He read the sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS still nowhere to be found.

"What do you mean it's missing?!" Doctor yelled. "It can't just disappear of the face of the earth!" The lights begin to flicker.

"Oh come on!" The Doctor yells, trying to fix the lights above with his sonic screwdriver. The lights flicker a few more times, in battle with the Doctor, before bursting, leaving him in complete darkness.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." The Doctor hissed, growling, passing back in forth in anger. "This is why I never let the TARDIS go on cruise control!"

BINK.

A blue light illuminates his back side, making him pause.

"Ex…ter…mi…nate…" a groggy unpleasant voice echoes from behind him.

"Things just got a little interesting." The Doctor said, slowly turning around to face the Dalek.

OUTSIDE BASKERVILLE

Sherlock looked about, searching for some clue as to why Moriarty wanted him here. He had _nothing_, and having _nothing_ to go on was more annoying than having Mycroft for tea.

"I can't find anything! John! John?!"

"SHERLOCK!" John hollered. Sherlock ran in the direction of John's voice. He began to race through the forest area, following John's foot prints. He came to John hunched over a dead old man's body. The man's entire body was broken, but one thing remained, bite marks.

"I'd say his time of death was about-"

"Two hours ago, but where did his car go?"

"Sherlock, there's no car."

"Well, he surely wasn't a hunter. His shoes are designers, possibly Vogue, made to look campy but not made for it. The setting on his watch suggests he's from America-"

"America?!"

"Look at his watch; it's a seven hour difference. Not to mention the cute little American flag pin on his sweater, so patriotic!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"It's weird, there aren't any finger prints." John added. Sherlock bends down, pulling out his pocket magnifier.

"This man also dresses like he's twenty…" John said, looking down at the broken figure. He closes the old man's eyes respectfully. He stands back up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He takes a picture.

"Do you know how many dead bodies I have a picture of on my phone?" John says; closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "Unbelievable."

"Where is his car?! He has a car!" Sherlock says infuriated. "Mind palace!"

"Now?"

"Now."

John sighs and begins to head back towards Baskerville base land. He walks about in search of another clue, sure that Sherlock would be dancing about his _mind palace_ a while. Why on earth would there be an American in Baskerville of all places…actually, isn't that weird is it? Baskerville is just a cosmos of the strange, everything odd and unusual happens here. John could see something in the corner of his eye. He looks over to see a weeping angel, identical to the one in front of the Police Office.

"What the bloody hell." He said, taking a picture of it with his phone. "Sherlock!"

"MIND PALACE!"

John rushes back over to Sherlock.

"Look." John says handing Sherlock his phone. Sherlock looks and stares in disbelief.

"It's identical to the-"

"No, it's not. This one's different."

"How?"

"No marks."

BASKERVILLE – HALLWAY 2367

Rory walked down the long hallways, hands against head, Hendricks with gun against his head. The same young woman that helped Hendricks previously runs up to him and hands him a walkie-talkie.

"Do you have a name or something?!" Rory shouts as the girl runs away again. "Does she do anything other than help you?"

"She makes damn fine coffee." Hendricks said as he turned the walkie-talkie on. "Doctor! We've got your little centurion, he's not much for chatter but I think it's mostly because I'm scaring him half to death with this little black gun I have pointed to his head!"

"I really don't like you."

"_Oooh, I'm so hurt_. Shut up, son, or I'll blow your brains out." Hendricks said, unlocking the safety lock. Rory gulps. The girl comes out again.

"Sir, the power's out in some of the compartments."

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Hendricks said, chuckling. "Alright, start all the generators will ya?"

"Will the officials be-"

"Darling, what did we say about questioning my authority?" Hendricks said with a charming smile.

"Sorry, right away, sir." The girl said and walked away.

"Still no name?" Rory asked.

"I don't know _why_ this time lord travels with a _bumbling moron_ like yourself." Hendricks said, pushing Rory forward.

BASKERVILLE – LOCATION UNKNOWN

"An old Dalek…what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked warningly, coming closer and closer to the chained down Dalek. His weapons were removed and his body in ruins.

"The…a…"

"A-what?"

"The…ang…ells…must…be…de…feat…eeeeeeed."

"Why do you care? You lot, make up your minds."

"The…ang…ells…wh…illlllllle…deeeeeee…ssstroyyyy…ev erything…"

"They're not capable of it, not while I'm around."

"They…have…a…leaderrrrrrr…"

"What leader, the angels never-"

"Thhhh…thorns…"

BINK.


	3. Chapter 3 - FLAW

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Apologizes for not writing in a while, life has been hectic and I'm in a procrastinating state, but not anymore! Tally-hoo!

CHAPTER THREE

BASKERVILLE – LOCATION UNKNOWN

The Doctor looked down at the chained lifeless Dalek. He felt anger boil inside of him, madness running inside his head, dancing about, taunting him with the answer close to his touch. Something unheard of, that's new. Too new for comfort, not even an idea of who or what "Thorns" could even slightly be. He kept his posture, even though his shoulders tensed and his jaw was clenched. The lights came back on with a hum. As every light began to flicker back to life, the Doctor, covering his eyes, tried to bring the lights to a minimum using his sonic screwdriver, but in trying only brought the lights to a painful white beam.

"Bloody screwdriver!" The Doctor hollered.

"Hello, Doctor!" Hendricks yells from the speaker. The lights only got brighter and brighter as the Doctor tried harder and harder to turn them down. It hurt to open his eyes and was little relief when he closed them.

"Oh! I just wanted to let you know, I've got your little heartbroken excuse of an ego-boosting passenger right here in front of me. He's reacting well to the gun in his face, I was expecting he'd shit himself." Hendricks proclaimed, echoing inside the Doctor's ears. The lights begin to make a hi-pitched sound, one by one, shattering, raining sparks onto the cold cement grounds.

"I'll admit, I have morals, I really don't want to shoot this kid, but I'm also very impatient." Hendricks chimed; excitement in his tone.

"There's one flaw in your shut down…" the Doctor said gravely. The final light bursts above him, he drops his hands to his sides, his vision blurred. Grey, he knew what was surrounding him.

"And what's that?" Hendricks asked.

"You've just locked the angels inside."

"That's not the only flaw." A dark and proud voice chimed in.

BASKERVILLE – HALLWAY 2367

Rory looked in the corner of his eye to see a tall handsome young man with black curly hair and a fitting peacoat standing before him, a proud self important aura about him, however, a heroic gleam in his eyes. Behind him was a somewhat older fellow, sandy blonde, the look and stand of a soldier, the gun in his hand proof of time in the military.

"If you're going to have an illegal military base, for god's sake, don't hide it somewhere obvious." the tall man scoffed.

"I'd really suggest putting that gun down." the shorter man added.

"And why would I listen to you, poor little war puppy? Moriarty told me about you, just as he said, _pathetic_."

"Just put the gun down." the shorter man said, containing himself, though livid inside.

"No thank you." Hendricks singed. The shorter man shot Hendricks's arm that held the gun, without giving Hendricks a moment to process, the tall man socks him in the stomach. Hendricks fell to the floor.

"That's why." the shorter man breathed.

"Who the hell are you?" Rory asked, standing up.

"Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes," the tall man points to the shorter, "And this is my partner, Dr. John Watson."

"H…How did you get in here?" Rory said with shock.

"Air vent." Sherlock said. He was about to turn when a weeping angel statue appeared in front of him. Rory tensed.

"Don't…blink…" Rory hissed through his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4 - INTERESTING

CHAPTER FOUR

BASKERVILLE – HALLWAY 2367

"What the bloody hell are these things?!" John hollered, staring right into the angel's eyes, making no sudden movement or blink.

"They're weeping angels, and they are not looking for cuddles." Rory said, looking at John a moment before looking back at the angels. Sherlock looks at it, top to bottom.

"It looks like a normal statue, nothing's different." Sherlock said, his voice hushed.

"It _is _a statue." John agreed.

"It's an alien." Rory said through his teeth.

"An alien?! Do you expect me to believe that?!" Sherlock hollered.

"Well, if you can explain why a statue kills people or sends them back in time without putting it under the alien category, consider me your new fan." Rory barked back.

"Then how do we escape?" John asked, trying to keep his calm. Rory is silent a moment, pondering.

"Right, I'm not usually the one who gives orders." Rory winced. Sherlock turned around in anger.

"Well aren't you helpful!" Sherlock shouted. The angel reached out, grabbing Sherlock's arm, disappearing almost immediately.

"SHERLOCK!"

BASKERVILLE – LOCATION UNKNOWN

The Doctor vision slowly came back, an angel standing face to face with him. The Doctor smiled.

"You can't kill me." The Doctor said. The light fixture burst once more, causing the Doctor to blink, the angel gripping his arm with brutal force, pulled him into the past.

BASKERVILLE – HALLWAY 2367

"Where is Sherlock?!" John shouted, enraged once more.

"I don't know." Rory said keeping calm.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" John hollered, pacing back and forth, his nerves flaring. His legs gave out and he fell against the wall.

"What-"

"Damn legs!" John bickered at him self. He turned around, holding the wall for support.

"Best thing to do at the moment is keep calm." Rory said.

"Right, thanks…" John looked at Rory's centurion outfit, lifting an eyebrow. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Long story." Rory said, straightening his posture, looking away embarrassed.

"Right." John said looking to his side. Another angel stood in the hallway. Rory looked up to see the same.

"Looks like it's our turn." Rory said, looking at the angel.

"You have got to be joking! How do you know that?"

"A hunch."

"I've run on hunches before and most of them end in harpooned pigs."

Rory grabbed John's arm forcefully, walking towards the Angel.

"This'll be interesting." John said, before they blinked, feeling the angel hold them, pulling them back into time.

LONDON, ENGLAND – 1893

Rain soaked the Doctor's clothing, wind sending shivers down his spine. He looked in front him to notice the lively streets of old London, the busy one he stood in the center of. Before he could contemplate what was going on, a speeding carriage came towards him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the driver hollered. Before the Doctor could react, someone shoved him out of the way, the two falling into the mud of the slushy streets. An older couple addressed the matter.

"Are you alright, sir?" the old woman asked, worried for the two. The Doctor shot back up.

"Fine, I'm fine! Caught in a little bit of a daze, thankfully my friend-"

Sherlock stood up slowly, dusting off himself, "My friend, Dusty, saved me."

"Then, everything's alright in the world, have a good day, gentlemen." The old man said before the couple walked off.

"They would have offered us more conversation and hospitality if you'd used the name Geoff." Sherlock said, looking out into the foggy city scape of old London.

"They looked like quiet people. Quiet people don't enjoy my enthusiasm." the Doctor said gravely.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and I guess you are the Doctor." Sherlock said without taking look to the Doctor.

"Ah."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor grinned.

MOSCOW, RUSSIA – 1987

John and Rory stood in front of the Kremlin Palace, fluffy snow falling in the dark of night. Cars drove past, people walked about in silence, bundled in their coats and winter apparel.

"Oh my god!" John shouted, looking about him in pure amazement. "We just teleported to Russia!" Rory couldn't help but chuckle at the soldier's shock and bewilderment.

"Wait until you see what the TARDIS can do."

"What's that?"

"The Doctor's time machine."

"Of course, makes sense. Bloody hell!" John gasped, looking up at the Kremlin Palace. Rory looked about.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Rory asked. John nodded, pulling the cell phone out of his coat pocket.

"Bad reception." John said looking at the low bars. Rory looked at a passer by talking onto a big grey cellular phone.

"That might be why." Rory said, John looking up in disbelief.

"Are we…in the 80s?" John asked, both watching the passer by in astonishment. John and Rory turn to each other.

"Do you think that Sherlock and the Doctor are together?" Rory asks.

"That'd be interesting."

LONDON, ENGLAND – 1893 – LUV HOTEL

"Will that be all, sir?" The desk clerk asked, handing Sherlock the key to their hotel room.

"That'll be all. I suggest you stop sleeping with the owner's wife." Sherlock said, walking towards the Doctor, who raced about the lobby with his sonic screwdriver, waving the device about. He stopped a woman, waved it about her as he forced her to spin. He stopped the woman once more from spinning and looked at his sonic screwdriver, his face grave.

"Interesting." He said, his voice low and deep. He looked back at the woman, smiling.

"Thank you for your time, miss. You look very lovely today." The Doctor said. The woman blushed, smiling. He walked away quickly, leaving the woman to figure out what had just happened. Sherlock looked about, searching for clues as to what had happened, but all were clean…_of crime_. Scandalous, but murderous? Not even close. The Doctor walked up to Sherlock, discontent in his findings, which was absolutely nothing.

"I believe Baskerville destroyed my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, holding it in his hands. Sherlock gave glimpse to the odd device.

"Everyone in this room has been down on their knees in scandalous adventures but none of them have even committed a petty crime." Sherlock said, continuing in a search for someone out of the ordinary. There was this "Doctor", everything about him reeked that of a killer, but also that of a saint.

"Tell me, _Sherlock_, why did you come to Baskerville?" the Doctor asked.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell a badly dressed _alien_ like yourself?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Because your afraid." the Doctor said, his words cold but his face smiling.

"Not afraid, Doctor." Sherlock said.

"Then what?"

"Curious."

"Why did you come to Baskerville?" the Doctor repeated.

"An arch enemy."

"Moriarty?"

"How did you know?"

"That's what the screen in the TARDIS said before we landed in the center of Baskerville."

"Look at what we have here." Sherlock said, locking his eyes onto a chubby man wearing a top hat and a green suite. The Doctor waves his sonic screwdriver at the chubby man. He reads the sonic screwdriver.

"Interesting." The Doctor said, his voice now excited.


End file.
